


More Than Words

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Hannigram - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: "I never believed you, I only wanted to." Hannibal’s tone is calm, no accusation behind it, it is just a statement that he needs Will to hear, even when they both know Will knew long ago.





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Its been while since I wrote normal Hannigram so there.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my Nigel for beta´<3

Over six months; it’s been a long time since they last spoke. 

Between the wounds keeping them in silent pain and the tension of unspoken regrets, Hannibal and Will barely direct each other a word, only what they have to say as a consequence of having to live together, no more, no less. 

Just a  _ Hello _ between him and Hannibal, the most he could look forward to.

As the sunset makes the house colder, Will decides that he has had enough. 

Walking towards Hannibal is nothing new, doing it consciously is. When Will reaches the door he stops and the thought of going back to his room vanishes in the wake of Hannibal’s presence, as a yellow/reddish glow washes over his face while he stares out to the horizon.

Will sits in the chair next to Hannibal’s closing his eyes at the same time Hannibal does.

Just them and the silence. 

Though it feels sudden, it has been that way for a long time. Will wonders if what it's different is the peace.

_ I never believed you, I only wanted to.  _ Hannibal’s tone is calm, no accusation behind it, it is just a statement that he needs Will to hear, even when they both know Will knew long ago.

Will opens his eyes slowly just in time to see the sun disappear. Hannibal is looking at him with a fond smile, he doesn’t need to look to know it.

Sometimes he wonders why he doesn’t miss what he had before this.

Why he only gets homesick when memories of his long talks with Hannibal come to him.

The silence between them, the absence of Hannibal’s voice is the only thing he can’t get used to. He never did back then, and he will never get used to it.

Now they are under the same night, the same stars, Hannibal is at his side, and the silence comes in and out of peace.

_ I couldn’t have saved you without betraying you.  _ He wants to burn the memory, wants to burn the feelings it carries. Hannibal about to die in his arms.

For over six months the silence waited to see who would say the three words first.

The only three words they know the real meaning of, they don’t need different words than those. They are as different from normality as their relationship. 

Will chuckles feeling his stitches complain, and gives one last glance at Vienna’s sky.  He finally lets his eyes wander towards Hannibal’s, he does what Hannibal couldn’t do, knowing well that he’ll do it after, that he is only waiting because it is Will’s turn.

 

_ I forgive you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you know the song reference.


End file.
